<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arachne by Spootilious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125097">Arachne</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious'>Spootilious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, Established Relationship, Even the spider is gay, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pet Names, Prinxiety - Freeform, Relationship(s), Spiders, pet spider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Ideal/Ignore</p><p>Pairing: Prinxiety</p><p>Virgil is angry after what Roman did! Roman is desperate to make amends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, virgil - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arachne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For February Prompts on Tumblr: https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/190422284210/open-to-anyone-and-everyone-for-inspiration-to</p><p>Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/190599830762/february-prompts-21</p><p>Prompt 1: Ideal/Ignore</p><p>Pairing: Prinxiety</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="work">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="chapter">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="userstuff module">
          <p>“Virgil! Stop ignoring me!” Roman demanded, pounding on his door once more. “I know you can hear me!” he yelled over the booming music.</p>
          <p>It had been two days since the dark and stormy man had spoken so much as a word to the princely individual. Honestly, the whole thing was a bit childish. None of it was Roman’s fault really. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
          <p>“If you don’t answer this door right now, I’m going to…. To…” Roman paused to try and come up with something truly horrifying, “add bleach to all of your hair products!” he warned.</p>
          <p>The door was pulled open immediately, revealing the purple clad man, glaring under his hood at his other half. Virgil was obviously in no mood for Roman’s antics and for a moment the dramatic man seemed to lose his voice.</p>
          <p>“Talk fast.” he ordered flatly.</p>
          <p>“Is the hostility really called for, Stormcloud?” Roman asked softly, causing Virgil to scoff and attempt to slam the door in his face. Luckily, Roman’s athletic build leant him a bit of an advantage as he caught the edge of the polished wood keeping it from closing.</p>
          <p>“You almost killed her!” Virgil snapped, his fury doubling with this intrusion.</p>
          <p>“It was an accident.” Roman pleaded.</p>
          <p>“The Hell it was! You were caught with the poison still in you hand!” Virgil accused.</p>
          <p>“Virg… Listen… My burning abyss… The ashes of my heart-“</p>
          <p>“Don’t try and sweet talk me! You murderer!” the dark man interrupted.</p>
          <p>“Now that’s not fair! Octavia is fine.” Roman pointed out.</p>
          <p>“Yeah, no thanks to you!”</p>
          <p>“Virgil, I told you I was helping Pat in the garden the pesticide wasn’t for her!” he pleaded for what felt like the millionth time. Virgil stared him down for a long moment before he disappeared behind the door briefly.</p>
          <p>“Yeah… well…” he mumbled, reappearing with the tarantula in question and presenting her to the other man. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”</p>
          <p>Roman reared in a mix of fear and disgust. He loved Virgil dearly, but spiders were just… they were just so… She seemed to extend a large hairy leg towards him making him shudder and pull back even further.</p>
          <p>His gaze lifted to his lover’s then back at the revolting creature. It was obvious that he wanted to whine; to call the whole situation preposterous. Still, it had been two days since the smaller man had even acknowledged Roman’s existence, if he messed this up now, he wasn’t sure he’d survive the icy temperatures Virgil would no doubt send his way.</p>
          <p>He ran his suddenly sweaty palms down the side of his pants and glanced once more into his lover’s eyes. If this was to be the end of him then at least he would die with honor in the name of love. He swallowed down the urge to vomit and reached out for the vile thing slowly, hands shaking.</p>
          <p>Virgil watched him, brow arched with curiosity. He knew how much Roman hated spiders. Would he really be willing to hold Octavia just for the chance to mend things with him? Did Roman really care that much?</p>
          <p>Roman gave a small jerk of fear as he drew closer to the arachnid as the hairy creature seemed to twitch, somehow just managing to keep from squealing.</p>
          <p>Slowly he paused, close enough for the beast to be urged into his palms.</p>
          <p>“My d-dear Oc… Octavia.” he stuttered a bit breathlessly as she inched towards him and he closed his eyes, willing his body to remain still. “I apologize profusely for any misunderstanding or harm that I have caused to….” he paused, shivering slightly as one of her legs brushed him. “to be-befall you. I am at your mercy.” he finished, bowing his head, trying to hide the way his lips were quivering in fear.</p>
          <p>Virgil watched, heart warming at the man’s attempt to sooth his ruffled feather. Still, he couldn’t allow this opportunity to be wasted. He pulled Octavia closer to himself before quickly darting out to give a small sharp pinch against Roman’s wrist.</p>
          <p>The overly dramatic man let out a loud high pitch screech of fear, that could no doubt be misinterpreted as a young child’s and pulled back. He clung to his injury as he  pranced about where he stood, knees brought up high and stomping down as he attempted to work though his wave of panic.</p>
          <p>Virgil’s laughs echoed down the hall as he practically doubled over with amusement, the spider still clutched against him protectively.</p>
          <p>“You really think I’d let you hold Octavia?” He laughed, leaning against the door frame. “She’s trained to smell fear, Ro… She’d eat you alive!”</p>
          <p>“That’s not funny!” The prima donna whined as he finally gathered himself enough to shoot a dirty look Virgil’s way.</p>
          <p>“We disagree.” Virgil chucked before shoving his door open wide and turning back into his room. “Come on, Arachne. It’s movie night and its my turn to pick.” he reminded as he gently placed his pet back into her habitat.</p>
          <p>Roman stepped inside, relieved that the man had obviously forgiven him but not amused in the least…</p>
          <p>La Fin</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>NOTE: Archne is the Greek/Roman god of spiders.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>